Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 2/@comment-5993346-20140413130250
Its that time again mister John. Just like last time, I'll comment as I read scene by scene. I've got a bad habit of using rhetorical questions by the way. So the little introduction with Red Hood, he's very disturbing and just plain old cryptic. I'm interested to see where we take him, because I can see him being a massive antagonist in the future. But his "friends", do they include the General we read off last episode? I'm already warming up to Gwen, she really seems like she's the boss man, lady... what ever. I'm guessing that she's serious when it comes to community's, her use of dialect's very formal. Now when they talk of an economy, I'm very interested. I'm really wondering what the currency is, in the previous episode I already touched on this. But this town Glennay, if that's spelled right, seems like a good prospect. Ash and Becky's dialogue is flawless, cute and serious. When they talk of Eden it seems to me that Becky's the most eager to leave, Ash a little less convinced. And as with the radio, brilliant touch for adding in some back story. I'm wondering that if the government arranged the outbreak, do they still remain and will see anything of the UN, the US Army ect... Now the whole drunken situation from Gwen, I expected better from her. And the sheer embarrassment she caused for Javier just didn't strike me as her kind of personality. But I wonder where this leads now. Gwen sure did get a ride... get it a ride? B D ~ O... never mind. But that took me a little by surprise, Declan gets all the ladies din't he? Skipping forward a bit, it seems to me that Ash is opening up a bit to Darla. I'm seeing a caring and friendly person emerging with Ash, and Darla seems to enjoy his company which is a nice touch, it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up as a babysitter for her. The whole scene while trying to get Trigger and Babe was actually pretty enjoyable, especially as Ash would get so easily frustrated. The realization at last, The General and Red Hood are working together. Fucking called it! I'm pretty concerned about the fate of the town now, I just hope Robert and Tom can come up with a good defense. Skipping to the end, we finally see the General. Very disturbing, he's got his own child army. And this whole ordeal with him actually stroking the boy's hair. Kinda hints that he's not afraid of having his way with children. Once again, money... does the USA still use the dollar in this time? But finally, we know for certain Red Hood wasn't bluffing. Glennay's going to be hit, and be hit hard. But all in all John, I enjoyed this episode alot man. I'm really getting used to this style of writing. I'm pacing myself too, an episode a week. So you'll hear from me soon. Cheers...